Night on the Beach
by finalfetishes44
Summary: Warning: Contains mature content and adult themes. Annabeth and Aphrodite spend an evening together on the beaches of Camp Half-Blood


**A Night on the Beach**

Annabeth had just returned to her cabin after a rather frustrating visit with Percy. She was tired of trying to inform him though her body language that she was in love with him. She looked around her cabin and decided to head down to the shore because of the fact that she couldn't think straight with a bunch of chattering children of Athena crowded around her. On the way she began to become more and more frustrated with the fact that Percy would probably never come up with the balls to ask her out. She arrived at the beach more pissed off than when she left Percy's. Abigail sat down and started thinking. She looked over at a sudden sound, worrying that someone was looking for her because she wasn't supposed to be out after dark. After a moment's worry, she realized that it was moaning. She walked over towards the sound and came upon the forest that outlined Camp Half-Blood. She peaked around one of the trees to find Emma, one of the daughters of Aphrodite, giving Nick, son of Hermes, a blowjob. She sighed and thought to herself, _the daughters of Aphrodite are such sluts, but I guess it would be nice to blow off steam through sex every once in a while_. She looked down towards her vagina as it started to get wet. _Of course_, she thought,_ I can always just masturbate_.

The gods of Olympus did not have any laws for sex or romance. They looked at marriage as a way of saying to the public that you are having sex. She looked back around the tree in time to see that Nick was getting Emma up onto her feet. He took off her shirt and kissed the top of her breasts that weren't covered by her red lace bra. She undid her bra clasp and it fell to the ground. Nick moved down onto her nipple that was closest to Annabeth. When he switched to her other nipple, Annabeth realized that her nipples were hard and perky. Emma's breasts, along with every other daughter of Athena, were the perfect size with the nipples being just large enough to get slightly pointed and hard. Nick reached around and under Emma's skirt and started squeezing her ass cheeks. Annabeth realized that her own nipples were starting to grow firm, and a pair of hands reached out from behind her and started rubbing her nipples. They were a woman's hands.

"Sex is a magnificent thing isn't it," said a female voice from behind her.

Annabeth turned around and came face to face with Aphrodite. Her brown hair was flowing down her shoulders and ended just where the breasts form. She was wearing a white bikini that was many sizes too small but had extra string length to go all of the way around her body. Her stomach and waist was perfectly curved. Her vagina was covered by a matching pair of bikini bottoms and her legs… Annabeth realized Aphrodite knew what she was looking at. She started to grow red and looked down. Aphrodite lifted her chin and began to kiss Annabeth.

Annabeth was shocked at first, but then Aphrodite began to move her tongue in and out of Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth pushed her tongue into Aphrodite's as well while Aphrodite grabbed Annabeth's ass and massaged her ass cheeks through her jeans. Annabeth stopped kissing Aphrodite but moved to kiss her neck. Aphrodite dipped her hands inside Annabeth's jeans and slid them off. Annabeth's blue thong was all that was covering her lower body, but she didn't care. Annabeth reached around and found the strings of Aphrodite's bikini. She pulled and it came loose. Her breasts billowed out and her tits were perky and just begging to be fondled. Aphrodite then reclined onto the ground and Annabeth followed. Annabeth rolled over and began sucking on Aphrodite's tits. A wet stain began to soak through Aphrodite's bikini bottom as well as Annabeth's panties. Aphrodite stretched back, expanding her curves and pressing her tit into Annabeth's face. Aphrodite reached down with her big toe and began prodding Annabeth's pussy with it. She began pulling down her blue thong with her free hand which gave Aphrodite full access to her vagina. Annabeth gasped as the toe went all the way into her the first time. Her vaginal fluids began flowing all over Aphrodite's foot. Aphrodite moved her foot in a rhythm which sent Annabeth spiraling into a long overdue orgasm.

After Annabeth stopped shuddering, Aphrodite got out from under her and went around behind her. Annabeth went to flip over, but Aphrodite motioned her to stop. Aphrodite held out her hand and her fingers turned into tentacle-like things with penis heads.

"What the fuck?" Annabeth said.

"I'm the deity of sex remember," Aphrodite said with a grin. "I have both male and female characteristics, but chose to predominately be female because even girls are attracted to tits and a nice feminine ass. These tentacles, however, also work like a penis in the sense that we both get an extreme amount of please out of it. It also makes for one hell of an orgasm. Just relax and enjoy the fun."

Aphrodite's tentacles expanded until they were about 4 inches around in diameter and 2 feet long. She placed one of the four with its head prodding at Annabeth's ass hole. It began to wiggle and slipped in. Annabeth winced and gasped as it went in. The tentacle went deeper and deeper into her and began to vibrate. Annabeth went limp with pleasure, and Aphrodite slipped a second tentacle into her vagina. Orgasmic fluids flowed all the way down Aphrodite's arm. She looked at the remaining two tentacles and made them grow to being 6 or so feet long. One of the tentacles went up and around Annabeth. Annabeth opened her mouth and the tentacle slipped in. Aphrodite smiled and slid the final tentacle under her panties and into her extremely wet pussy. All of the tentacles moved in and out of the holes at different paces causing both of them to shudder increasingly. Aphrodite began to move faster and faster sending both of them into a build-up.

As Annabeth erupted into an orgasm not paralleled by any she had ever had, Aphrodite released everything inside of her. Sending sperm out of the tentacles and bursting out of the gaps of their bodies. Annabeth gave one last shudder and began to tear up.

"I'm in love with sex now," She cried. "And anything having to do with a god is usually a one-night-stand."

"Not with me," Aphrodite said breathing heavily. "I love it too and I would never let it go to waste. We'll do this again real soon."

And with that, they heard the sounds of Emma and Nick climaxing. Emma crying out as sperm loaded into her vagina. They knew that this was the end of amazing sex for that night.


End file.
